Shattered (Fall Into Pieces)
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: Dia begitu indah. Dia juga begitu cantik, tapi terasa begitu hancur. Dia... aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Jinhwan. Yang selalu dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sambil matanya menyipit. Mungkin aku memanglah orang gila, dan jika cinta itu memang benar-benar gila, maka biarlah aku melanjutkan kegilaan ini. #BinHwan #iKON


Shattered (Fall Into Pieces)

.

.

.

.

Dia begitu indah. Dia juga begitu cantik, tapi terasa begitu hancur. Dia... aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Jinhwan. Yang selalu dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sambil matanya menyipit. Mungkin aku memanglah orang gila, dan jika cinta itu memang benar-benar gila, maka biarlah aku melanjutkan kegilaan ini.

.

Cast = Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan, Lee Hayi, Hanbin's father as cameo

Genre = Romance, Angst

Rate = M (for mature content) [Nggak ada adegan sex yaa '-' ]

Cr fanart = espeso_jh

Cr poster & Author = Jintsuhwan

.

.

.

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

"Jinhwan? Jinhwan? Kau di mana?"

Hanbin terlihat kacau. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kesana-kemari guna menemukan sosok yanh dicarinya. Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya tersenyum di balik pintu kamar Hanbin. _"Aku disini, Hanbin-ah."_

"Ah! Ternyata kau disini Jinani." Hanbin bergerak memeluk sosok mungil itu. Menciumi wajah halusnya berkali-kali.

"Si tua bangka itu menyakiti eomma lagi." Hanbin memulai ceritanya. Jinhwan tersenyum manis dengan menunjukkan mata sipitnya yang terlihat hanya segaris. _"Lalu bagaimana? Apa eomma-mu baik-baik saja?"_

"Huh, untung saja aku segera datang kesana. Kalau tidak, mungkin eomma sudah mati." Hanbin mendengus kesal lalu mengambil sebuah pisau yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya. _"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Hanbin!"_

Tangan kanan Hanbin bergerak mengarahkan pisau itu pada lengan kirinya sendiri. Menggoreskan luka panjang yang mengeluarkan titik-titik darah yang menyakitkan. Tapi Hanbin tertawa senang akan hal itu. Menuliskan nama 'Jinhwan' pada lengannya bertintakan darahnya sendiri. Kembali tertawa, menertawakan hidupnya yang gila. Menertawakan rasa sakit yang menggodanya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Ah, mungkin kau tidak suka melihatku melakukan ini lagi ya, Jinan? Haahhh... aku benar-benar orang gila." Mengehela napas, lalu terkekeh.

 _"Hentikan, Hanbin! Kumohon... aku mencintaimu..."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghentikannya Jinan. Maafkan aku. Terlalu sulit melepaskan kebiasaan buruk ini."

Lalu Hanbin kembali memeluk Jinhwan. Menenggelamkan wajah Jinhwan pada dadanya. Merapalkan kata "aku mencintaimu" bagai ayat-ayat do'a penghantar tidurnya. Jinhwan tersenyum merasakan hangatnya tubuh Hanbin yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Jinhwan selalu menyukai suara napas Hanbin dan gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir plum pemuda itu.

 _"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hanbin"_

Jinhwan tersenyum.

.

Esok harinya, Hanbin pulang dengan keadaan yang kembali tidak baik-baik saja. Sebotol minuman keras dibawanya di tangan. Meneguknya kasar lalu membantingkan botol kaca itu ke lantai lalu menginjak pecahannya. Menangis lalu berteriak kencang.

Dia mabuk.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja huh?! Hidup sial!" Dia meraung. Meluapkan kekesalannya pada dunia yang seakan tak adil pada hidupnya. Hidupnya rusak. Dan itu tidak akan membaik.

Jinhwan kembali melihat Hanbin-nya seperti ini. Tersenyum miris akan kehancuran hidup belahan jiwanya, pemilik hatinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum, Jinhwan?! Apa kau bodoh?! Aku akan bunuh diri! Ayo hentikan aku, bodoh!"

 _"Hentikan , Hanbin-ah."_ Raung Jinhwan. Tapi Hanbin mungkin tak mendengarnya.

Hanbin mengerang lalu bergerak memukul Jinhwan dengan keras sampai Jinhwan terjatuh dari kursinya. Menginjak-injak tubuh rapuh Jinhwan dengan keras. Sekiranya tubuh mulus itu kini ternoda darah dari kaki Hanbin, membuat Hanbin tertawa senang. Ia selalu suka darah.

 _"Hentikan ini, Hanbin. Ini sakit."_

Tapi Hanbin tidak mau berhenti melukainya. Tidak fisik juga perasaannya. Jinhwan hancur, tapi dia tau Hanbin jauh lebih hancur daripada dia. Jadi Jinhwan hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Hanbin diatasnya.

Seperti tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Hanbin segera mengangkat tubuh Jinhwan dan mendudukkannya di kursi seperti sedia kala. Berlutut di hadapannya dan menciumi kaki kecil Jinhwan. Memohon ampun akan perbuatan terhina-nya. Menangis lalu memeluk lutut Jinhwan erat.

 _"Tidak apa-apa Hanbin. Kau tidak salah."_

Ingin rasanya Jinhwan mengelus helai hitam Hanbin, guna menenangkan hati pemuda yang hancur itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa lakukan itu. **Semua tidak mengijinkannya melakukan itu.**

Jinhwan tersenyum. Menatap Hanbin yang terlihat kelelahan akan kemalangan hidupnya. Sekarang bajunya basah oleh airmata Hanbin, tapi itu tidak apa. Sekarang, rumah mereka berantakan, tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang Hanbin tertidur di pangkuannya, dan yang diinginkan Jinhwan adalah Hanbin tenang dalam tidurnya.

Menguatkan hati dan perasaannya,

Jinhwan kembali tersenyum.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jinhwan hanya duduk merenung, menunggu Hanbin pulang. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak juga kembali. Mungkin Hanbin lelah hidup berdua dengannya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jadi pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Jinhwan tersenyum. Jika dengan meninggalkannya Hanbin akan bahagia, dia tak apa.

Tapi suara pintu yang terbuka mengacaukan pikiran Jinhwan. Dia melihat Hanbin masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dengan senyum cerah. Oh dia tidak pulang sendirian, ada seseorang yang mengikuti Hanbin. Apa dia orang jahat? Siapa dia?

Hanbin tersenyum padanya, lalu mengajak seseorang itu mendekati Jinhwan. Dia menceritakan tentang siapa Jinhwan di hidupnya. Hanbin bilang, Jinhwan adalah teman hidupnya selama ini. Teman huh?

"Nah Hayi, kenalkan, ini Jinhwan."

Perempuan cantik itu tertawa melihat Hanbin. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya menghadap Jinhwan yang sedang duduk. Posisinya lebih tinggi dari Jinhwan.

"Halo Jinhwan! Aku Hayi."

Hayi tersenyum pada Jinhwan, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kaku khas seorang Kim Jinhwan. Hayi menoleh pada Hanbin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal berdua dengannya?"

"Entahlah, selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup, mungkin?"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama, seakan melupakan Jinhwan yang tetap menatap ke arah mereka berdua. _"Dia siapa bagimu, Hanbin?"_

Hanbin dan Hayi melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama seharian itu. Benar-benar melupakan kehadirannya yang hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan terluka.

Jika memang Jinhwan harus berbagi Hanbin dengan yang lain, Jinhwan tidak apa selama Hanbin masih sudi hidup dengannya.

Meyakinkan diri untuk semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jinhwan tersenyum. Terlihat manis, namun hampa. Setidaknya sebuah senyuman dapat menutupi hatinya yang kelabu.

.

Jinhwan sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Hanbin menikah dengan Hayi, dan Hayi akan tinggal disini bersamanya dan Hanbin-nya. Jinhwan merasakan kehancuran untuk ke sekian kalinya. Hanbin menyakitinya lagi.

Hanbin benar-benar berubah. Dia tidak lagi menjadi Hanbin yang suka menggores tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tidak lagi menjadi Hanbin yang suka mabuk. Dia tidak lagi menjadi Hanbin- _nya._ Hayi benar-benar merubah Hanbin.

Jinhwan merasa lebih hancur saat Hanbin mulai mengabaikannya dan bermesraan bersama istrinya. Hanbin tidak pernah lagi memeluk Jinhwan saat dia merasa sedih. Hanbin tidak lagi mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Jinhwan. Hanbin tidak lagi menganggapnya kiblat cintanya.

"Hanbin-ah, apa Jinhwan akan tetap kau tempatkan disini?" Hayi bertanya. Hanbin menatapnya lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku akan memindahkannya nanti, yeobo."

Jinhwan mendengar itu semua. Jadi Hanbin benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi? Jadi Jinhwan akan di usir dari rumah ini? Dari hidup Hanbin?

Jinhwan menangis dalam hati, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Jika dengan kepergiannya dapat membuat Hanbin bahagia, ia akan rela diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Hanbin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia memindahkan Jinhwan dari kamarnya ke gudang yang tidak pernah terpakai untuknya beristirahat. Jinhwan merasa sedih, tapi dia sadar, sekarang sudah ada Hayi yang akan menemani Hanbin tidur.

Jinhwan tau, Hanbin masih menyayanginya. Setidaknya ia harus bersyukur karena dia tidak _dibuang_ dari rumah ini.

Jinhwan duduk diam di dalam gudang itu. Sekarang listrik sedang padam. Mungkin karena hujan badai kemarin membuat arus listriknya konslet. Jinhwan masih diam di dalam gelap itu, memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Hanbin gelap-gelap begini? Mungkin dia sedang berbagi cerita ditemani sebatang lilin bersama istrinya. Atau mungkin mereka melakukan hubungan suami-istri, mungkin? Jinhwan hanya menebak.

Tapi Hanbin menemuinya hari ini. Membawa sebatang lilin yang ia taruh di atas piring kecil dan mendekati Jinhwan. Membuka jendela yang tertutup di belakang tubuh Jinhwan, membiarkan angin malam memasuki ruangan itu.

Hanbin tersenyum padanya dan Jinhwan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jinhwan merasa, sudah lama sekali ia dan Hanbin tidak _berduaan_ seperti sekarang. Hanbin duduk di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Maafkan aku sudah memindahkanmu ke sini, Jinan-ah."

 _"Ya, tak apa Hanbin."_

"Aku merindukanmu Jinan-ah. Apa kau merindukanku juga?" Hanbin tertawa. Suara tawa yang sudah lama sekali tidak Jinhwan dengar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

 _"Aku... sangat merindukanmu."_

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut. Mungkin Hayi akan mengomeliku jika aku terlalu lama di sini." Hanbin terkekeh. Dia mengelus wajah Jinhwan dan meninggalkan Jinhwan sendirian di sana.

Mungkin sekarang ruangan ini tidaklah gelap seperti tadi karena Hanbin meninggalkan lilinnya di sana. Tapi Jinhwan merasa lebih baik jika ruangan itu gelap saja. Lebih baik jika Hanbin tidak menemuinya sekalian, daripada membuat Jinhwan Jinhwan sakit kembali.

Jinhwan melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tidak merasakan dinginnya angin yang membelai permukaan tubuhnya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh saat angin kencang itu membelai api dari lilin yang masih menyala itu.

Api yang menari seksi itu mulai menyentuh kain-kain bekas yang berada di ruangan itu dengan nakal. Membuat kain itu terbakar sedikit demi sedikit persis hati Jinhwan yang hangus perlahan. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, ruangan itu akan terbakar.

Jinhwan panik. Ia ingin beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Api itu kini mulai merambat membakar barang-barang yang ada di sana.

Jinhwan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia berteriak, _"Hanbin! Ada api, Hanbin! Aku takut!"_

Tapi Hanbin tidak mendengar. Api itu merambat ke arah tubuhnya. Mulai membakar kaki dan pakaiannya.

 _"Hanbin! Aku terbakar!"_ Tapi mungkin Hanbin tidak peduli.

 _"Hanbin kumohon, aku akan hangus terbakar."_ Hanbin tidak juga datang. Mungkin Hanbin sengaja menulikan telinganya.

Ruangan itu sudah terlahap oleh api. Mungkin apinya sudah merambat keluar, jadi Hanbin baru menghampirinya saat tubuh Jinhwan sudah setengah terbakar.

"Tidak! Jinhwan!" Hanbin berusaha menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan Jinhwan-nya.

Jinhwan tersenyum, akhirnya Hanbin datang.

Tapi sebuah tangan menarik pakaian Hanbin agar tidak memasuki ruangan itu. Agar tidak menyelamatkan Jinhwan.

"Hayi! Lepas! Jinhwan ada di dalam!"

"Hanbin! Kau bisa mati terbakar! Pikirkan keselamatanmu!"

Lalu suara mereka terdengar menjauh.

Jinhwan menatap tubuhnya yang mulai hangus perlahan. Rasanya tidak sakit, masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

 _"Hanbin, aku mencintaimu."_

Yang terakhir dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah Hanbin, sebelum api melahap seluruh tubuhnya.

.

"Hayi apa yang kau lakukan?! Jinhwan! Jinhwan!"

Hanbin meraung mencoba melepaskan genggaman Hayi yangbterasa sangat kuat di tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Jinhwan-nya.

"Hanbin! Dia hanya boneka! Jangan bertingkah konyol!"

Hanbin tidak lagi bisa melihat senyuman Jinhwan. Dia hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Jinhwan membuatnya hancur. Hanbin menangis.

.

 _"Abeoji! Abeoji! Lihat boneka itu, Hanbin ingin boneka itu." Ujar seorang anak kecil pada ayahnya saat mereka mengunjungi toko mebel kayu._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum melihat puteranya. Mengiyakan permintaannya dan membawa pulang boneka kayu yang menggambarkan seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah malaikat. Mungkin Hanbin terpesona oleh pahatannya._

 _"Aku akan memberinya nama Kim Jinhwan, abeoji! Apa boleh?" Pintanya dengan tatapan polos._

 _"Nama yang bagus, Hanbin." Sang ayah menepuk kepala puteranya beberapa kali._

 _"Nah, Jinhwan, selamat datang di hidupku!" Hanbin terkekeh._

 _Jinhwan tersenyum,_ _ **"Terima kasih, Hanbin-ah. Aku akan menemani hidupmu selamanya!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

END :v

Gue tau ini gaje, gak ada feel, maksa :v Maapkeun kalo banyak typo '-' nggak di edit lagi soalnya :v

Big thanks buat yang udah mau baca fic abal-abal ini xD

Nggak mengharapkan like/favorit/follow kok, gue tau ini jelek xD

But, mind to review please? '-' biar ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi '-'

Sekian, makasih banyak buat yang udah bacaaa Laffyu


End file.
